The Midnight Mile
is the 19th episode in Season 4 of Blaze and the Monster Machines. It marks Season 4's second midseason finale. Description At midnight in Axle City, Blaze and the Monster Machines stay up late for the ultimate late-night race, the Midnight Mile, where the first truck to cross the finish line wins a glow-in-the-dark trophy, but it'll take lots of skill if they want to win it before Crusher. During the race, Pickle's bedtime stories leave an ignorant Crusher in a predicament. Synopsis At midnight in Axle City, Bump Bumperman reports that a race is being held: the Midnight Mile. Blaze, Stripes, Starla, Zeg, Darington, Watts and Crusher are all competing, and are excited to stay up late instead of go to bed. In addition, the prize given to the winner is a glow-in-the-dark trophy, which Crusher bets he'll win. Everyone lines up, and a countdown from 5 begins the race as Burn Rubber is heard. Crusher, who is in the lead, comes to a junkyard but is shocked to see Blaze coming up behind him. Seeing a bunch of crabs, he wakes them up to stop Blaze from following, and they chase him away. Avoiding the crabs, Blaze thinks of a way to get past them: they can feed the crabs a snack. When he tries to turn on a popcorn machine nearby though, it cannot, as it has a broken circuit - what moves electricity through a machine to make it work. To fix it, he needs the right piece that fits into the circuit; he finds it with help from the viewers and with that, the machine powers up and makes popcorn for the crabs. Blaze then proceeds to do the same with a cotton candy machine and finally a sandwich machine, and with that, all the crabs are distracted and he leaves the junkyard. Crusher is still in the lead, but he soon encounters Pickle riding on a bed nearby. He says it's time for bed and has a bedtime story called "Crusher's Big Race". The story is about Crusher cheating in a race but ends with him driving into a muddy puddle. Crusher detests, but suddenly experiences the situation for real and drives into a muddy puddle when he gets to the carnival. When Zeg, Stripes and Starla suddenly approach, Crusher has an idea to stop them: he turns off all the power in the carnival. The others arrive, unaware that the power down was Crusher's fault, just before some claws release piles of prizes which trap them underneath. Blaze arrives and hears their calls for help, and realizes they need lots of light to find them. AJ decides to use a spotlight, which are perfect for finding things in the dark, and Blaze turns himself into one. He finds his friends with help from the viewers, and Starla turns the power back on before they go on and a circuit song plays. Crusher encounters Pickle again, who again prepares to read a bedtime story, but is different than the last. It is also about Crusher racing, but ends with him driving into a pile of pies which Crusher experiences in real life. Darington and Watts soon show up, and to stop them, Crusher makes three pillow fighting robots which launch giant pillows at them. When Gabby warns of the pillows and they dodge them, the other Monster Machines meet up and soon they all get attached and split up off the track. Blaze realizes there's a way to stop them; they can shut down the robots by pressing the switch on their bellies. Darington finds a slingshot they can use to fling balls and press the switches. Blaze finds the right trajectories with help from the viewers, and with that, all the robots turn off and they are back on track. Eventually Crusher is almost at the finish, but Blaze and the others are on his tail, so he pulls a lever to open a bridge and stop them. The only way to get to the other side is to jump, but since it's far, so Blaze uses his Blazing Speed to help them jump far enough. They manage to make it across and overtake Crusher, winning the Midnight Mile, and are awarded the glow-in-the-dark trophy. Crusher, upset he lost, encounters Pickle one more time who again has a bedtime story, but instead of it being about Crusher, it's about himself. The story is about Pickle driving until he sees a big pool of pudding, but he didn't crash into it, Crusher did. In return, Crusher experiences the same event as the story in reality, ending the episode. Other links :Episode Trivia :Episode Transcript :Episode Appearances :Memorable Quotes :End Credits Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes where AJ describes the STEM concept Category:Episodes where Stripes uses Blazing Speed Category:Episodes where Starla uses Blazing Speed Category:Episodes where Darington uses Blazing Speed Category:Episodes where Zeg uses Blazing Speed Category:Episodes where Watts uses Blazing Speed Category:Episodes with Crusher and Pickle's subplots